


Innocent High

by vanityaffair



Series: Lyrical Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Daydreaming, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sex Dream, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever had daydreams about you know..your teacher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent High

**Author's Note:**

> Song used:Innocent High by BOTDF.Proceed with caution because explicit content is present.

_Blood On The Dance Floor-Innocent High_

I knew I was late as hell.I rushed down the hall as fast as I could,I know Mr.Tashako was either gonna make me stay longer than usual or make go to the office to get a pass to class.

I made it to the door and I stopped,taking a deep breath before opening the door and I saw everyone in their seats and Mr.Tashako looking at me,raising a eyebrow,"Mister Shika,Late as usual?"

My heart caught itself and I said slowly,"Sorry,I was...I missed the bus."I lied through my teeth,I was lingering around talking to Kasey,I was trying to mosey out of the conversation because I know she likes me a bit too much and she told me that she had pictures of me all over her wall...Um...creepy.

"Try and wake up a bit early then,Take your seat."He said and I let out a breath of relief as I walked down the aisle to my empty seat and I sat down,placing my books on the desk.

As Mr.Tashako began to teach,I felt myself go into daydream automatically because...I sorta,kinda had a crush on my teacher.I know it sounds weird and a bit crazy but I had a crush on my teacher,We all do.

I saw Daisy biting on her eraser as Mr.Tashako glanced over to her and she secretly undid one of her buttons of her t-shirt and I shook my head.

I dreamed of me,just me,sitting in this class as everybody left and Mr.Tashako said,"Shika,I need to go over something with you."

"Um,sure."I said as I watched him get up from his seat and walk over to the door and close it then he pulled down the blinds of the window on the door and then I heard the soft 'click' of the door locking.

"This is quite private so I don't want any interruptions."He said and I slowly nodded,placing my bag down on a nearby desk and I leaned back against it,my hands flat on the smooth wood top.

I watched him move his bangs out of the way of his vision and I watched him push up his glasses before he slowly made way over to me.

"I've seen you daydream all in class today and that's interferring with your grades,Shika."He said and I shrugged my shoulders,"So what?I can't daydream when I want to?"

Then he stood infront of me and I looked up at his green eyes and he was so close to me,that I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Not in my classroom you don't."He said then I smirked,"So you gonna punish me or something?"

"Maybe,"He said before he was eye-to-eye level with me and his lips were extremely close to mine,"Maybe not."

"You impress me,Mr.Tashako."I murmured softly,my lips curled into a smirk as his lips closed over mine in a strange and wonderful kiss.

His lips were warm and wet against mine then I felt his arms wrap around my waist,pulling me closer to him.

My hands were useless now on the desk so I wrapped my arms around his neck,deepening the kiss and making it more fulfilling.

Then when we finally pulled away from each other,we were trying to catch our breath then finally he said with a smirk,"I think I'll punish you.."

"Aw,I have been such a bad boy..."I said in a mockingly innocent tone and he chuckled softly,"You have...Now its time for the bad boy to be punished."

"Oh please be gentle.."I murmured as I felt his hand drift from my waist to my hips then to my pants as he rubbed my hardening cock through my pants and then I felt my breath get caught in my throat as he continued to rub it through my pants,now hard and at full attention.

Then he soon guided us towards his desk,moving everything out of the way and he laided me down on the desk,unbuckling my pants along the way with a quick skilful hand.

"I'll be gentle.."He murmured into my ear as he nipped at my earlobe and I hissed in pleasure then I felt his rough hand grip my cock and I moaned softly as he nipped and planted small kisses on my exposed collarbone.

I arched my back into his touch and I felt my hands grip at his back just for something to grab on as he kissed me,his tongue wrapping and curling around mine.

Then he pulled away,a trail of saliva connecting our lips before it broke,then he moved away to undo his pants and then my eyes widen.

His cock was hard and much, _much_ bigger than mine and he smirked as he caught me drooling and oogling and boogling for it,"You like it don't you?"

It dripped pre-cum from the mushroom tip and it twitched in anticipation,I finally gathered my words but the only word I could say was,"Yes..."

He pushed my legs up,exposing my pink entrance that was only breached with my nimble fingers and with toys that I would pretend that it was Mr.Tashako's dick fucking me,Now I know that his dick is much better and bigger in person than in imagination or the toys.

"I...I stretched."I mumbled out and he smirked,"You sure you can handle me?"

"I'm positive."I said and then he pushed the tip up against it and he guided it in and I had to bite my lip just to restrain a scream as he pushed it all the way in and I moaned,"Oh fuck...Its _huugee_...."

"I-I know..."He mumbled out,one eye closed as he groaned at my slight tightness and he nestled himself there so that I could get used to the size of it but unfortunately,I had that _memorized_ into my head.

He started to sit a firm pace that nearly had me on the brink of screaming as I moaned and squeaked in pleasure,feeling his cock just spread my entrance and my walls out was like heaven.

He moaned as he started to go a little faster and started to clench around him as he went faster,sucking him into me.

I settled my legs on his shoulders,feeling better that they were elevated,Then he used his free hand to wrap around my weeping member,pushing me over to the edge as he fucked me to oblivion.

Then I cried out his name,"Tashako-san!"I moaned out as I released hard over my shirt and he groaned loudly,releasing his load into my body,filling me up with his warm semen.

I felt myself drift into a unpeccable sleep then I heard my name being called.

_"Shika....Shika...Shika...SHIKA!"_

"Shika!"

I jolted awake and I looked around and everyone was practically staring at me and Mr.Tashako was looking dead at me,his eyebrows curled into a frown,"Mister Shika,I have been calling your name at least 5 times."

"O-Oh...I'm sorry that I dozed off."I said as I rose my head up from the desk,feeling tired and embarassed.

"Since you prefer sleeping over schoolwork,I'm making you stay after class."He said and everybody snickered at me but I felt my heart stop and sweat gather on my forehead.

My daydreams may just be coming true.

The End.


End file.
